1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy spinning devices that are suspended in the center of a length of string, wherein the toy device rotates as tension is selectively applied to the string.
2. Prior Art Statement
Finger suspended string spinning toys have been in existence for hundreds of years. Traditional finger suspended string spinning toys have a wooden or plastic disk, through which two holes are drilled. A loop of string is passes through the holes in the disk. The ends of the string are looped around fingers on opposite hands. Accordingly, the loop of string suspends the disk between the hands, wherein two sections of the string pass through the disk in between the hands. The disk is then rotated. As the disk is rotated, the looped string winds and contracts. By pulling the hands apart, tension is applied to the wound looped string and the looped string is caused to rapidly unwind. The disk on the looped string acts as a flywheel, wherein its rotational momentum causes the looped string to rewind in the opposite direction after the looped string becomes unwound. The looped string therefore automatically rewinds. By continuously applying tension to the looped string, the disk can be caused to continuously rotate in alternating directions.
Other than changes in material for the disk used in the center of the finger suspended string toy, finger suspended string spinning toys have changed little over time.
In the world of modern toys, old fashioned finger suspended spinning toys have only a limited amount of play value. After only a few minutes of play, a child""s fascination in causing the disk to spin wanes and the child loses interest in the toy.
The present invention improves the finger suspended string spinning toy, and utilizes the improved toy in an interactive game. As such, the present invention greatly increases the play value of the toy, and thus its commercial appeal.
The present invention is a toy assembly and its associated method of play. The toy assembly includes a hub. Two holes are disposed in the hub through which a loop of string is passed. By winding the string and then pulling the string taut, the string can be caused to rapidly unwind, thus rotating the hub. A removable housing is connected to the hub. The housing has a release mechanism. When the release mechanism is engaged, the housing disengages from the hub.
Two players face each other and utilize their toy assemblies to cause their hubs and surrounding housings to turn. The turning housings are then brought to battle by creating contact between the spinning housings. If one housing contacts the release mechanism on another housing, the housing on the contacted toy will separate from the hub and become disabled.